Vehicles typically tow trailers via a ball hitch system. The ball hitch system includes a ball hitch and a hitch receiver. The ball hitch may be secured to the vehicle and the hitch receiver may be secured to the trailer, or in the alternative the ball hitch may be secured to the trailer and the hitch receiver secured to the vehicle. Since the ball hitch is typically left secured to the trailer or vehicle, the ball hitch is often exposed to inclement weather and other environmental hazards. Excessive wear to the ball hitch may necessitate its replacement, which can be costly and time consuming. The ball hitch can also wear down over time via continuous frictional contact with a hitch receiver. Some individuals utilize lubricant to prevent such wear, however this can be a messy and difficult process. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a ball hitch cover that can be secured to different sized ball hitches.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art relating to ball hitch covers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. The devices in the known art are typically only able to be used with a single size ball hitch and provide no adjustment options. Further, the devices in the known art lack a configuration that does not interfere with a connecting member extending from the ball hitch.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing ball hitch covers. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.